The Youngest Sister
by nathansprincess
Summary: They all thought she was upset because Phoebe had resurrected him. Little did they know the truth behind her tears....
1. Desire

Paige stared at the ceiling. She was currently laying on her bed listening to the noises of Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Cole discussing her current behaviour. She sighed and turned over on her side and allowed one single tear to slide down her cheek.

I looked away  
then I look back at you,  
You try to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,

She hated herself for feeling the way she did. She was supposed to hate him. He loved her sister. If anyone ever found out it would hurt so many people. She closed her eyes and thought about how much had happened over the passed months. Cole had become the source and they had vanquished him. But Phoebe, not being able to live without him, resurrected him, lucky for the three sisters he returned as his normal half demonic/ half mortal self. Everyone thought she was angry because they had brought him back when she had fought so hard to vanquish him, but they were wrong.

Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through.

Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.

When he had turned into the Source he had broke her heart. She had just learnt to trust him and then he had turned into everything she fought against. That's why she had been so determined in vanquishing him; if he was out her life he wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore. It wasn't his physical ability to destroy her that hurt her, it was the disappointment that had broke her heart. In another way it was easier for her when he was the Source, it was easier for her hate him.

I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you

Her sisters thought she had no problem in hating him. Her biggest problem was infact hating him. Her other problem was that for months on end she had secretly lusted after her sisters husband. Since he had been resurrected she had kept her distance, only making the odd sarcastic comment when she was In the presence of her sisters and Leo. She had been annoyed by Phoebe's ability to forgive Cole so easily and her ability to get over the heart break he had caused. Paige knew he could never become the source again, for the seer was dead and he only used his powers to help them, and the odd shimmer here and there. But she was still scared to trust him again and even more scared of letting him into her life….Incase her feelings grew stronger.

You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms.

She heard footsteps and a knock on her door made her wipe her tears away quickly. Another knock followed and she hastily opened the door. Standing on the other side looking strangely nervous was none other than the man on her mind.

"Paige…Before you shut the door in my face im asking if I can please just have a mere five minutes of your time" He said putting his hand through the door to prevent her from closing it.

"And what do you hope to conquer in five minutes Cole?" She spat

"Just let me have five minutes damn it!" He said frustrated with her cold manner

"Fine" She huffed and swung her door open violently

He entered and closed the door loudly behind him; he turned to her and took in her appearance. She was wearing black jeans and a red strapped top. Her black hair was curled and up in a messy pony tail and her plump lips were occupied by red lipstick. Her eyes however were bloodshot as if she had been crying.

"What is your problem Paige...Ive been back now five months and in that time you've been cold to everyone in this household and it's not fair!" Cole boomed

"Fair?...Fair!...Ill tell you what's not fair…you having the ability to walk in and out of our lives is unfair Cole!" She shouted and stood up to glare at him

"Everyone deserves a second chance!" He shouted down at her level

"You've had plenty of chances,….how can anyone trust you anymore?" She shouted even louder now

"You're so infuriating….haven't I given you reason to trust me over these passed five months...if I was going to return to my evil routes I would of done it by now!" He explained tiredly

"Have you forgotten the minor detail that you almost killed me?" She shot at him angrily

"That wasn't me then Paige…I was the source…although I must admit there are times when I find myself wanting to strangle your feisty little neck!" He told her staring into her defiant brown eyes.

She stared up at him. His blue eyes were angry and glaring and she had to raise her neck to meet his for he was taller.

"Just leave Cole" She said tiredly, turning away from him.

"What's wrong with you Paige?, Your sisters are worried about you" He asked her softly

"They'll get over it, Piper has the baby to think about and Phoebe is all cosy playing housewife with you…." She said, her jealousy spilling out slightly

"Oh I get it" He chuckled

"What?" She spat, annoyance playing in her voice

"Your j-e-a-lous" He prodded

"Ha! Believe me Cole…im not" She shook her head hotly

"Listen Paige…im sure there's some hot white lighter or demon out there for you" He said patting her shoulder patronisingly

"The only fetish I have for demons is killing them Balthazar" Paige told him sweetly

He sucked in his breath and gritted his teeth. He hated it when she called him by his demonic identity.

He caught the mischievous glint in her eye and saw how she stood quite proud of herself. The woman loved to wind him up.

"Well your small mind ness gives us an explanation why your so bitter…there's me thinking you were the adventurous sister" Cole bit back

She squinted her eyes at him in anger. He always did have great come backs.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.

"You've had five minutes Cole…" She told him

"Aw on, you can't hate me that much! Sure we have our love hate banter but I know deep down you have it in you to treat me like a human being" He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

Paige closed her eyes; she was caught in a dangerous web. She was falling in love with Cole Turner.

"I don't hate you Cole….but you let me down once before" She said sadly, avoiding his eyes.

He was silently startled by her comment. She noticed his gaze and quickly rebuked her last words.

"You let us all down" She told him

"Paige…." He began

She looked at the floor and he used his finger to raise her chin to face him.

"I never meant to hurt you" He told her softly and quietly.

She closed her eyes and cursed herself when she felt a tear escape.

He was taken aback to see the tear and without thought stroked it away.

She reopened her eyes and looked into his, for some reason the atmosphere had changed.

I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.

He noticed how hurt and innocent she looked. He didn't know what was happening to him but he felt the need to secure her, protect her from whatever was hurting her or causing her tears. The feeling was new. He had never paid much attention to Paige's feelings. He was always too wrapped up in Phoebe. He had also failed to see how gorgeous the youngest sister was. He stared deep into her eyes and felt as if he could see her soul. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. She was fierce, protective, annoying, infuriating but she was anything but boring….she never let him have his own way. Phoebe did. That's why he loved Phoebe; she loved him no matter what. But Paige….she challenged him.

Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything... Everything.

Before he could stop himself he grabbed her neck and forced his lips upon hers with a heated need. He was expecting her to push him away and slap his face but she didn't. She froze at first and after a second fell into the kiss, responding with need and a hint of desperation.

"Cole!...Paige!" Phoebe's voice forced them apart.

They stood in silence staring at each other for what seemed like forever, until Cole began to reply to Phoebe's enquiry.

"Everything is okay sweetie….we'll be down in a second" He lightly shouted so she could hear from her position in the living room.

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.

"Cole…" Paige gasped

"We better go downstairs" He commented

Her shoulders sagged and she looked at the floor once again. It was gone. That lust he had had for her seconds ago was already gone and buried due to Phoebe's interruption. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Ill see you down there" He told her coldly and began walking to the door

"Cole…" Her voice stopped him from opening the door and he froze his hand on the doorknob.

"I don't want to hurt Phoebe" She told him quietly

"We already have" He sighed guiltily and with that opened the door and slammed it shut after him.

Paige sighed and sunk onto her bed; she grabbed her pillow and buried her face into it, praying that it would prevent the tears.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
and I don't wanna talk about it

Sometimes she hated her life. Nothing ever worked in her favour. She always seemed to hurt someone. She couldn't have Cole. Phoebe was more important to both of them. But there was always that hope in her. That hope that one day, maybe in years to come, Cole Turner wouldn't just see her as Phoebe's younger sister, but as the real woman she was.

Cole sagged against the wall outside Paige's bedroom. He couldn't believe he had kissed her. He couldn't believe he had enjoyed it. He couldn't do this. He'd have to keep away from her. Phoebe was too important. She was more important than a stupid moment of lust that he had felt for her sister. But everything had changed now, it was going to get harder, for he had seen the real Paige….he had seen the woman underneath the youngest sister …………….and he had been attracted by her.

He stroked a hand through his hair and with another sigh, backed off the wall and began walking down the stairs, to where his future waited for him…his future being Phoebe….and sadly…not Paige.

'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
I'm in love with you.

* * *

I dont know whether to leave this as a one shot or turn it into a story...its up to you?

Please review x x x


	2. Temptation

Cole shimmered into her room discreetly. Paige was at her dresser staring into the mirror thoughtfully. He took in her appearance and was immediately aroused. She was wearing nothing but a large white towel which hugged her body. Her hair was wet and droplets of water slipped from the ends, down to her neck and then continued further on its journey beneath the towel. Cole shook his head in an attempt to rid the thoughts of what was actually under the towel. She caught his gaze in the mirror and immediately turned around to face him. She was angry. Extremely angry.

"What the hell gives you the right to think you can just shimmer in whenever you damn feel like it?" She spat trying to keep her voice at a low octave so that Phoebe who was next door sound asleep, didn't hear.

"I thought we needed to talk" He told her trying to focus on her eyes than the rest of her

"About what exactly?", He noticed her nostrils flared when she said this, signifying she was uncomfortable and totally pissed off. She always flared her nostrils when she was pissed off. He had to admit he found it cute.

"The….Kiss" He began the sentence staring into her eyes, with no will power left he let them move slowly to gaze at her neck and then even further down, to take in the curve and roundness of the towel which covered her breasts and then lower down….he ended the sentence by returning to the former eye contact and noticed she now looked nervous.

"The Kiss?" She gulped

That force was taking over again, the force that had made him kiss her. But now it was stronger and much more dangerous. He grabbed her around the waist and dragged her hard against his muscular body.

"Cole" She whimpered, scared of the contact and the desire that was building inside of her.

He quieted her whimper with his mouth, hard and heavy against her lips. Before she had time to even consider pulling away he slipped his tongue in to caress and tease hers. She abandoned all thought and slipped her arms around his neck, responding with as much urgency as his.

Minutes passed and between kisses he found himself stroking almost every part of her, from her bare neck to her towelled bottom, her moan told him she was enjoying it and it gave him even more incentive to continue.

Before she knew it she felt his hand lift up the towel from her thigh and push softly against her most inner and sensitive body part. He was surprised that she was already ready for him, moist and waiting for him to give in to both of their needs. She widened her eyes and he looked deep into them, seeking her approval, her husky look gave him the permission he needed. With a swift move he took two fingers and slipped into her slowly, she moaned against his mouth with such a need that he felt her clench.

"Cole" She groaned loudly

He couldn't fight it any longer and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and bit his lip in the process. He lowered her down onto her silken covered bed and before she could protest quickly whipped her towel off. He took in her body. It was curved in all the right places. Her breasts were the perfect shape and her stomach was toned. She arched her body towards him and whimpered slightly. That's when he stopped staring and couldn't hold back his comment.

"Your beautiful"

He didn't want her to respond and kissing her once again passionately on the mouth he stopped his assault on her lips and moved to the crook of her neck, at first he kissed softly, then he sucked teasingly…but he knew he had touched a favourite spot when he bit down hard in the curve that linked the neck to the shoulder. He trailed kisses from her neck down to the dip in between her pert breasts. When he reached her stomach he heard her let out a cry of pure desire. She linked her fingers through his hair and arched as he reached her sensitive spot, biting the inside of her thigh he began kissing her and then to her pleasure used his tongue to assault the tender loin.

At this she had to stop herself from crying out his name and as he became more enthusiastic she too found herself responding with more passion than she thought capable.

"Now…..Cole….Please" She begged him and once again arched her body towards him.

He couldn't take it either and rose so he was hovering on top of her, gazing at her intently.

"Paige" He said, his voice shaking.

"Now" She said more confidently

He nudged her legs apart and with one swift move plunged inside of her welcoming heat. She let out a gasp and moaned. He withdrew and with more power than before, once again thrust inside of her. Their bodies fell into a hot, hard and heavy rhythm and she felt as if she was going to lose control, he was also fighting for control and the more he was inside of her the more he wanted to explode. They climaxed together and to stop any noise their moans of joy and pleasure were groaned into each others mouths. She clung onto him for a moment and he rested his forehead against hers tenderly and kissed her nose sweetly. She brushed his damp hair off his sweaty forehead and stared deep into his eyes.

Hours later, after another two sessions of heated love making they let tiredness wash over them. Paige lay on her side, a slight smile on her face as she gave in to slumber and Cole lay up against her, his arm around her waist and his cheek next to hers. He sighed and closed his eyes. Out of all the things they had done tonight, discussing the kiss hadn't been one of them……

Paige stretched and opened her eyes, wincing as her pupils adjusted to the light creeping in through a gap in her curtains. She turned over and caught her breathe when she didn't see the person who had occupied her bed with her last night still there. All she saw was a piece of paper, his handwriting occupying it…..

_I'm Sorry _

_Cole_

_X_

* * *

Please Review x x 


	3. Consequences

Paige yawned and walked into the kitchen. Her breath caught when she found Cole in the kitchen, his arms were wrapped around Phoebe's small frame and he was kissing her neck soflty.

_He trailed kisses from her neck down to the dip in between her pert breasts. When he reached her stomach he heard her let out a cry of pure desire._

Paige shook her head to rid herself from the flashback she was playing in her mind.

"Morning" Phoebe cheered.

Cole looked up from Phoebe's neck and locked eye's with Paige. They held the gaze for what seemed like minutes before Phoebe interrupted,

"So have fun last night Paige?" Phoebe asked cheekily

Paige blushed madly and couldn't look her sister in the face, obviously Phoebe had heard last nights activities.

"I've got to go" Cole mumbled and before Phoebe could protest, shimmered out the room.

Suddenly a figure dressed in tight leather trousers and a tight black top appeared in the kitchen. It was a man, he had sparkling green eye's and black spiked hair. He flung his arm and aimed it at Phoebe, with a flash a bolt of lightning appeared and struck her, sending her to the ground. Paige turned and was about to orb when he appeared infront of her and grabbed her arm, transporting them to the underworld.

Piper and Leo ran into the kitchen after hearing the commotion and found Phoebe wincing in pain. Leo bent over her and quickly healed her wounds.

"Where's Paige?" Piper asked

"The demon took her, lets see if we can find him in the book" Phoebe said quickly and headed for the attic.

"Where the hell am i?" Paige shouted

"You're safe" the demon commented, pacing in his lair.

"Apparently he preys on women who are hiding an unforbidden love. Centuries ago he himself was hung for falling in love with a dutchess and his last words before pereshing were " I shall return one day and find your familes and prevent them from loving as you have done to me." Phoebe explained reading from the book.

"Okay that doesn't make any sense, what would he want with Paige?" Piper said confused.

"That would explain her weird behaviour lately" Leo replied

"Is there a vanquishing spell?" Piper asked

At that moment Cole shimmered into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked

"What the hell do you want from me?" Paige shouted at him

"You shall marry me" he said simply

Paige looked at him shocked and couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her throat.

"Believe me i'm not the marrying type" she joked

"You'll have to be" he smirked

"You don't even know me, why would you want to marry me anyway?"

"Because you're a charmed one, and if i am to become the new source then what other way than preventing the charmed ones to destroy than marrying the youngest sister" It was his turn to laugh now.

"Ha! my sisters will find me and vanquish you're sorry ass"

"Hardly anyone knows about this lair. So its going to be a bit hard sending your sister's the wedding invites" he smirked

"Unforbidden love?" he asked allowed

Phoebe nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist for comfort.

"I don't think Paige has an unforbidden love"Piper commented

"Maybe you don't know because it's unforbidden" said Leo

"Valentine" Cole growled and shimmered out of Phoebe's embrace.

Paige walked around the lair nosily. Valentine had bolted out leaving her alone. She came across a bedroom with a four poster bed, she noticed a large frame above the bed which was hidden by a thick sheet. Her curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but have a look, she gasped...

Cole returned out of breath.

"Thanks for running off like that" Phoebe bit

"His names Valentine rumour is going round that he plans on marrying a certain charmed sister to secure his place as the new source. He's found himself a pretty good hideout and know one knows where he is." Cole explained

"Oh no" Piper groaned looking from the book

"What?" Leo asked

"Those who are taken can only be retrieved by their unforbidden love. Valentine can only be vanquished if the unforbidden lover chants these words,

_No love is unforbidden for every love is welcomed _

_And one cannot help falling in love _

_Even if their hearts desire is unspoken."_

Cole gulped. He was shocked to learn that she loved him but he found himself slightly pleased but confused about his own feelings. He shook his head to stop his thoughts, right now he was the only one who could save her.

Paige looked up at the portrait and immediately saw the resembulance between her self and the women. It could have been her.

Plz r&r xxxx


End file.
